1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a remote controller and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote controller with a display, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a remote controller includes a handheld device which controls an external device such as a video display, Digital Video Disk (DVD) device, or other electronic appliance. Some related art remote controllers may include a display for displaying various items such as control buttons for controlling the external device. However, there is a need for a remote controller having a display, wherein the remote controller is operable to control an external device, and is also operable to receive and provide multimedia content.